Hetalia Fandom
The Hetalia Fandom is a character from the Fandomsarchive roleplay, modeled mainly off Italy, one of the characters in the show. Hetalia is a show about the Humanization of Countries, with a particularly large fandom. This character is left to interpretation of the Fandomstuck Fandom, but is mainly reflecting either the show or the people of the Fandom. His god tier is mostly the Heir of Blood or the Page of Heart. Looks Hetalia has fluffy, shaggy hair, with a curl that acts as an erogenous zone (In accordance with Italy, the poster character of the series). He is a bit pale and skinny. He's lean, but he does have some noticeable muscle at his biceps and legs. If he were to remove his bomber jacket, oversized jeans, and shirt, this would be more noticeable. His eyes are dark green. He's only 5'1". As quoted by the creator of this character; "I have realized that I made my rp character a fucking twink." Personality Hetalia is a nice, fairly good-hearted person that tries to see the best in people, like Italy. However, unlike Italy, he will protect his friends if someone opposes a threat to them. He has a short temper, and can form small grudges, but they aren't very noticeable and don't last for long. He likes to run around and explore, and he enjoys reading about history, different cultures, and learning new languages. Cooking is pretty fun to him as well. He also has a slight drinking problem. He also understands quadrants,but he doesn't really enjoy using them. http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quadrants%7CMoirailligence and Matespriteship he understands,and enjoys, but he isn't too fond of blackrom, possibly putting some strain on his relationship with Superdead. 2p personality corresponds to the fan-made personalities of the characters in the show and don't eat the cupcakes. History In the initial beginning of the Roleplay's story, he was a slightly naive, but happy person that liked to interact with his friends, that had entered one of Homestuck's video games, http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Sburb%7CSBURB . During this, he died multiple times (As of 7/28/13, 28 times), and became somewhat depressed. When they finished the game, he continued to have a stressful and depressed personality, and withdrew himself from the group a bit. He was still a fairly happy person though, talking to everyone, interacting with his quadrants , and just being a social person. This personality became more prominent during the second SBURB session, after he ended (and started) a blackrom relationship, was killed by many of his friends, and realized flushed feelings for his pale quadrant, and broke up with his long term red quadrant. After leaving SBURB, he was still a bit withdrawn, more so when both of his exes attempted to murder/eat him. However, as Creepypasta was finally finished getting revenge, his relationship with Homestuck became more flushed, and he and Vocaloid became friends, he became happier and is now his current, usually cheerful self. However, this history was all voided due to a restart in the roleplay's story, and is therefore invalid and it shooed not be shipt with Hetalia. At the beginning of the second roleplay, Homestuck and the Hetalia Fandom were moirails, but this soon changed after a small incident involving a piece of pocky (Pocky game). The two are currently in a relationship, and it has been hinted at that Hetalia has had some form of red feelings toward Homestuck, in accordance with the fact that the Homestuck and Hetalia fandoms get along well. Though there is signs that Supernatural might going to be a relationship with Hetaila but everytime Supernatral tries to ask him out, it fails miserably. _fandomstuck__hetalia_and_homestuck_god_tier_by_aikoameria0104-d78j9jl.png 49c543d37b36c52922a68e609393914f-d5wdzki.png tumblr_inline_mm5kkqsCsZ1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_mhtna7FAFc1qlekogo1_1280.png tumblr_mhtw83ihN11qi9uyyo1_500.png tumblr_mim6eoMZeq1r5uio5o1_500.png Hetalia Fandom.png Hetalia Homestuck Fandom.jpg Hetalia Fandom.jpg Category:Characters Category:Fandomsarchive Category:Roleplay characters Category:Fandoms Category:Anime